


He's Behind You!

by darrenandaaron



Series: Derek and Stiles go to a Pantomime [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Theatre, derek can dance, pantomime, stiles likes it, well nearly a hale fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenandaaron/pseuds/darrenandaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t ‘forced’ into going to the local Beacon Hills theatre to watch the yearly Christmas pantomime, it’s more like emotional blackmail. He's fairly bitter about the whole situation. </p><p>Well that is until he sees possibly the most- wait no, definitely the most attractive person he has ever seen, up on stage.</p><p>Part 1. When Stiles goes to the Panto</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Behind You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So I actually don't know if American's have pantomimes at all?  
> If not they're a play with audience participation and interaction and it's mainly for kids. There's also singing and dancing. The title is based on the classic line the audience will yell at the characters "It's behind you!"  
> I'm not sure if I explained this very well so here's a link http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pantomime
> 
> Thank you to my sister (because this series is a joint idea), I might have been able to do it without you if I really wanted to but it would have been waaaaay harder, so thanks.

Stiles isn’t ‘forced’ into going to the local Beacon Hills theatre to watch the yearly Christmas pantomime, it’s more like emotional blackmail.

A week before, Erica _grabs_ Stiles, yeah like physically grabs and _pulls_ Stiles, into Finstock’s (thankfully) empty classroom. Stiles is just about to start lecturing her about how _no,_ she can’t just drag him anywhere she pleases because he happens to bruise like a peach and Jackson shoves into him enough in lacrosse so he would appreciate it quite a lot if she showed her undying love for him a little less physically, _thank you_. However he gets distracted when Erica shoves a ticket into his hand.

“We’re going.” She says, her tone leaving little to no room for argument.

“To what?” Stiles asks back as he looks at the piece of paper in his hand, _JACK AND THE BEANSTALK, BEACON HILLS THEATRE, 23 RD DECEMBER _and Stiles looks up at her in disbelief. “No. No, no, no, no, no.” He repeats over and over, trying to shove the ticket back into Erica’s hand, but her hands are closed into fists, refusing to accept it.

“No, Erica I am not going, not again, not after last year!” Dick Whittington wasn’t actually that traumatic for Stiles and he and she both knew he was exaggerating but he honestly, didn’t have the energy to sit in a theatre full of terrible jokes and loud children and unenthusiastic parents.

“Not up for discussion Stiles. Me, you, Boyd and Isaac. It’s going to be fun.” Stiles’ knew Boyd would do anything Erica wanted, being head over heels for her and all but Erica had gotten Isaac to agree which meant Stiles’ had to go, at least for Isaac’s sake, seeing as he would be on his own with a couple.

Stiles remembers what that was like with Scott and Allison, not anymore, but in the beginning of their relationship. Stiles thought about trying to get Scott and Allison to come but somehow knew it would end up feeling like he was the awkward single of the group because Scott, Allison and Isaac seemed to mix together in a way that was so close it could be classified as bizarre.

“Fine, I’ll come but only because we’re friends and you also are buying me dinner before.”

“Whatever.” Erica yells over her shoulder as she walks away, from him, hips swaying as she rounds the corner.

* * *

 

So that’s how Stiles finds himself sat in row E of Beacon Hills Theatre, on his right is Erica who’s sandwiched between himself and Isaac, so Erica and Boyd are forced to keep their hands to themselves, which makes Stiles feel quite bitter because if he knew _this_ was going to be the seating arrangement, he wouldn’t have felt sorry for Isaac potentially being left out.

On his left is a beautiful brunette girl with sharp features and a smile that says she could probably kill you with her little finger if she felt like it, she’s with a girl who resembles her very closely and seems familiar to him, she looks around his age so he’s guessing she goes to his school.

However he isn’t able to give them further thought because the room is quickly darkening and Stiles is hearing three part harmonies.

“Here we go, get ready for two hours of fun filled entertainment Erica!” Stiles whispers to her as he rubs his hands together in delight, he might not enjoy it, but he’s going to get some fucking funny jokes out of it one way or another.

That’s when Stiles sees a boy- no, scratch that, this is a _man,_ dancing it the background, he glides around and Stiles is instantly drawn to him. Who the fuck cares about Jack and his crippling poverty when there’s a guy in insanely tight pants moving with rhythm in front of him, however he seems out of place of the panto because try as he might, he cannot keep the smile on his place, his lip is a straight line and his eyebrows are pulled together in what Stiles can only think is concentration, he remembers himself around every 45 seconds and pulls the corners of his mouth into a bright smile and Stiles thinks this guy is the most beautiful person he has ever seen and ever will.

“Oh holy, mother mary, jesus fucking christ, Erica are you seeing this?” He says in one breath, not looking at her, unable to take his eyes off of the hot dancer, for fear that if he looks away, he’ll be gone and Stiles’ will never see him again.

“What is it?” She asks him, her face examining his and then the stage, “What am I looking at?”

“The guy in the blue pants, red waistcoat, amazing stubble and oh I don’t know, just proof of God’s existence.” He realises his whisper has been slowly getting out of the ‘whisper’ zone and into the ‘talking actually pretty loudly, please stop’ zone so he subdues himself.

He can tell Erica is holding back a laugh when he looks at her, “Yeah, he’s pretty hot.”

“Pretty hot? Erica, I think his arm muscles are going to rip through the sleeves of his shirt.” Stiles can feel himself heating up and feel the vicious looking brunette next to him smirking at him and the girl next to her is clearly shaking with laughter. Stiles swallows down his embarrassment, shuts his mouth and sinks a tiny bit lower into his seat, but he doesn’t take his eyes off of the dancer.

* * *

 

 

When the cow first comes on the stage, Stiles has to grip the arm rest and hold back a laugh. Someone gets _paid_ to get inside a cow costume, he thinks to himself. He then decides that by the end of this show of mediocre singing, fucking terrible, terrible jokes and one hot dancer that Stiles hopes lives in Beacon Hills, is into guys and more specifically, guys so below his league, people will think maybe something’s wrong with him, he _will_ work out just who is inside that costume.

20 minutes later, Stiles realises that whenever the hot guy leaves the stage before everyone else, the cow comes on around 4-5 minutes later.

“Oh my god, Erica.” Stiles grips her arm with such power he’s surprised that she doesn’t flinch or make any noise, “The hot dancer is the one in the cow costume.” He manages to choke out between breaths; he can’t decide whether he finds it funny or horrifying. He thinks that it’s probably both.

“Oh. My. God.” Erica replies, her shoulder’s shaking in silent laughter, Stiles realises that she isn’t the only one and that the two brunettes on his left have their hands covering their faces. He didn’t even think he’d said that to Erica that loudly.

In the interval Isaac goes to pee and Erica drags Boyd down to queue for ice cream, Stiles stays in his seat because he can think of a thousand things he’d rather do than queue with 30+ ice cream hungry children.

“Okay I need to know,” Stiles nearly jumps out of his skin, he fails and makes a noise of surprise in the back of his throat because the gorgeous brunette, who is now smirking at him, has addressed him. “Who is the hot dancer in the cow costume?”

“Oh! Um, the guy with the great 5 o’clock shadow, amazing ass and semi-permanent frown.”

Her eyes literally light up and she grins at him, he suddenly feels like he’s been accepted into a gang he didn’t know he was joining. “I’m Stiles.” He says while returning her smile.

 “Laura. And this is my sister, Cora. You go to Beacon Hills?” She asks him. He makes eye contact with Cora and she gently smiles at him, Stiles realises that he wants to get to know her.

“Yeah, yeah I’m a senior, just turned 18 a month ago.”

Their conversation continues steadily, Stiles realises that they’re the Hales, Stiles had read about them when he was eight, someone tried to burn their whole family alive, luckily they were unsuccessful but the person was never caught. They have the same sense of humour as Stiles and Laura is an amazing story teller, her descriptions make Stiles feel like he was there experiencing it instead of being told about it.

They’re cool and he definitely wants to be able to talk with them again, they act like they’ve been friends for years and end up in hysterics after Laura tells a story about her and Cora pranking their brother. Erica simply raises an eyebrow at him when they sit back down with their ice creams and he simply smiles back at her.

* * *

 

Throughout the second act, Laura leans over into Stiles to talk to him 14 times. And they yell at the characters to turn around, because the bad guys are behind them, and they do the sing-a-longs, and they boo and hiss and cheer when it’s appropriate. And then Stiles realises that he’s having fun, actual _fun_ and he doesn’t want to go his separate ways from these two girls.

So when they insist they get his number at the end of the show on their way out, Stiles releases a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

“Hey, we’re going out for drinks now, you could come with us if you want?” Laura stops him outside and it doesn’t even take 10 seconds for Stiles to say that yeah, he’d love to and it takes him about a minute to text his dad and let him know.

“Awesome,” Cora smiles at him when she says it “We just have to wait for Derek, he’ll only be a few minutes.”

“Who’s Derek?”

“Oh, our brother, he’ll be out soon.” Laura is smirking at him and Stiles is suddenly quite anxious.

“Where is he?”

“In the theatre.” Okay, he’s anxious and confused.

“Oh, why?”

“He was in the pantomime.” The way they’re looking at him wants him to reconsider this because it feels like he’s being pranked.

They wait until pretty much everyone who was in the show has left through the back exit, Stiles doesn’t know who Derek is but this guy takes ages to get out of his costume cause I mean _come on_ it’s been like 15 minutes and Stiles is bored of waiting. He’s walking up and down a path he created himself and his back is facing the exit when Laura and Cora let out a cheer and Laura yells “You were great baby bro! Now let’s go.”

“Who’s this?” This guy asks and Stiles has to freeze because holy _shit_ this guy’s voice is crazy hot oh my god like _really._

And that’s when Stiles turns around and has to let out a yelp of surprise because sweet baby jesus the hot dancer is related to Cora and Laura, and oh my god Stiles told Cora and Laura Hale that he thought their brother was hot, he told them exactly _how_ hot he was and in excruciating detail aswell. Seriously, how is this is life?

He shakes Derek’s hand and Derek looks at him with something he can only describe as hunger, which makes Stiles feel very hopeful because this guy lives in Beacon Hills, and maybe is into guys and maybe there’s a slight chance that he’s more specifically into guys so below his league, people will think maybe something’s wrong with him. Stiles has some confidence now and smirks to himself, hoping Derek has the same sense of humour as Laura.

“So, I’ve gotta ask, what was it like inside the cow costume?”


End file.
